


Of Gunshot Wounds and Internal Feelings

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gunshots, LITERALLY, M/M, an AU that nobody asked for, and gunshot wounds, consultant!andrew, detective!garrett, everybody lives though, i'm back dating this because it's a day late but it will bother me, i'm being honest about it though, if i have two fics dated the same, in the morning, it's 12:19, this was a few minutes late, tw: mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: the detective au that nobody asked for. Garrett is a detective and Andrew is a consultant who constantly is asked to help.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Of Gunshot Wounds and Internal Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 11  
> prompt: feverish  
> playlist:  
> if these sheets were the states - all time low  
> mr. brightside - the killers  
> kiss it better - he is we

Andrew walked into the station with his hands shoved deep into his hoodie pocket. The chief had called him and wouldn’t tell him why. 

“Swicki,” she ordered when she caught sight of him. He always thought she dressed smart, always business slacks with a blouse and matching jacket; however, today she wore a leather jacket over a plaid shirt with jeans and converse. It slightly jarred him, it was like seeing a teacher outside of school and realizing that they actually had a life outside of their classroom. 

He walked up just as she was dismissing an officer, “Yes, ma’am?”

“Don’t call me ma’am.” She said as a man came up with a file for her, she handed it to Andrew, “Ryan Brierly came in yesterday, said there’d been a murder. He couldn’t remember where or when, but he knew that it happened and who it happened to.”

Andrew pointed at the sentence he’d just read from Brierly’s statement, “This says he thinks he did it.”

The chief nodded and led Andrew down the hall and pointed him into a conference room, “Yes, and at first we didn’t believe him, but the girl, Tonya Kingsly, was reported missing after she didn’t come home last night.”

“So we think Brierly witnessed a murder and something in his brain made him think he did it?” Andrew sat in one of the rolling office chairs and brought his legs up. He never was able to sit in a chair. 

The chief nodded, “Mr. Brierly said that he was in a car accident a few hours later. It’s our best guess as to whether he committed the murder or he knocked his head so hard he came to think he did.”

“So, you want me to talk to him?” Andrew was usually called for interrogations, it shocked him when the chief shook her head. 

“No, I want you to find Tanya Kingsly,” she checked her watch, “her father is in the Navy and will be getting the news any minute now. I want you to solve this before he gets here.”

No pressure. 

“Oh, okay.” Andrew pulled himself closer to the table and finally took notice of the other people in the room. There were two junior detectives and a man that Andrew was familiar with, head Detective, Garrett Watts.

“Did anyone ask Brierly whether or not the sun was shining when he was in his car accident?” Andrew looked up to find four unimpressed faces.

“Look, it’s a genuine question!” He defended himself, “If he can tell us the general position of the sun, we can have a general time setting.”

“We have his hospital records,” one of the junior detectives said, “EMTs arrived about four minutes after the fact according to a phone call. He was admitted and released within the hour. That was around 1500.”

The chief nodded, “You have Watts, Bennet, and Spinelli at your disposal, use them.” 

And with that the chief walked out, shutting the door with an air of finality that made Andrew scared of what would happen if he had chosen to tell her to wait. 

“Alright,” Andrew said, laying his hand down on the table, “let’s do this.”

.

“If we get out of this, I’m going to kill you,” Amy Bennett was not one for unnecessary harm, but this hardly seemed unnecessary. 

Andrew’s investigation led them not only to the body of Tonya Kingsly-who was alive, by the way, just very unconscious but now safe in a hospital-and into an illegal drug-trafficking ring that Brierly just so happened to forget to mention he was a part of. 

Marley Spinelli let out a weak laugh. Her arm, the one that wasn’t currently wrapped over Bennet’s shoulder, gripped her side as tightly as it could manage. She’d been grazed by a bullet in the shoot-out that followed their entry to a seemingly empty warehouse. She had pushed Bennett out of the way when she saw the shooter up on a ledge behind the other detective. 

“I’d have to make it that long.”

“Don’t say things like that. Not to me.” Amy said it with such conviction and emotion that Marley almost apologized. Unfortunately, she wasn’t trying to crack a joke, she had just forgotten to mention the bullet that had gone through her shoulder. She could feel the blood running down her back. 

“Alright, but only if you promise me a date when we get out of here.” Marley smiled. 

“Interwork relationships are strictly prohibited.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be back to work anytime soon. Don’t worry too much about that.” Marley didn’t mention that her vision was slowly clouding and that she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to make it out of the mess they were in. 

She slumped against Amy just as Siwicki and Watts approached. Amy leaned her against the wall and lightly hit her face, “Come on, not now, Marley.”

“Bennett!” Watts whisper-yelled. They were mostly hidden by some panels in the warehouse. It was dark, the lights having gone off moments after the first shot rang out. Andrew noticed that some of the shooters were not only military-trained but also had military-grade night vision goggles. 

“Garrett, I’m not leaving her!” Amy felt tears stream down her face. 

“You don’t have to, but let me get to her.” Garrett Watts had always been a leave-no-man-behind kind of man, he had no intention of changing that. When Amy moved out of the way, Garrett handed his gun to Andrew who handled it with a scary amount of accuracy. Watts filed that away for later and motioned for everybody to follow him.

A shot rang out and it took Amy a moment to figure out that Andrew was the one who had fired. He had been aiming high and a second later there was a dull thud. 

“Oh, we are so talking about this later,” Garrett muttered to himself just as the exit came into view. 

“Alright, Bennet, you first.” He noticed the look of defiance and before she could say anything, he shoved Marley’s limp body into her arms, “Take her and get her to a hospital. That’s an order, got it?”

Amy hesitated before nodding, “Yes, sir.”

Three gunshots rang out and Amy made a break for it. Garrett watched as she got into the car they had left outside and raced off, thanking God that they didn’t have anyone outside. A side-effect of being too confident in your capabilities to shoot people before they ever make it out. 

Garrett’s brain caught up with him. Three gunshots, two thuds. Garrett turned around so fast that if he wasn’t already, Andrew would have winced. Andrew brought his hand away from his stomach to show Garrett the blood that was on it. He handed Garrett back his gun. 

“You got-you got two shots left.” He gasped out. Garrett didn’t know how many people were standing in the way of his escape out the door. 

“We can’t do anything until another car gets here.” He whispered, getting close enough to Andrew that the man felt like he could hear Garrett’s heartbeat. 

As if a gift from God himself, Garrett heard sirens in the distance. Andrew heard them too. 

“There's three men left, one on the west beam,” Andrew pointed, “and ones on the north and south beams.”

“If we just wait here, we can make a break for the squad cars.” 

Andrew shook his head, letting out a shuddering breath as he let the wall support him, “No, the one-the one on the-ah! The one on the west beam is heading this way. He’ll be here before-before-” Andrew’s cut himself off with a grunt but Garrett understood. 

Garrett listened and he could just make out the sound of knocking metal. How Andrew noticed, he had no idea. He waited for it to get a bit louder before aiming up at the west beam and before the man knew what hit him, he was falling to the ground. 

He landed with a solid thud. Garrett waited until the sound stopped echoing through the building before he chanced a peek out from behind the panel. The two shooters seemed to know they were there and Garrett just barely dodged the bullet that was heading straight for his head. 

Four squad cars and an ambulance pulled up outside. 

.

They made it out okay, the two shooters seemed to realize that they were in a losing position and willingly handed over their weapons. Marley was okay. She was on some heavy painkillers and her arm had to sit in a sling for the next two months, but that meant that she and Amy could go out for coffee. 

Andrew had been let out of the hospital a week after his emergency surgery. He was on strict bed-rest for the next week and a half though. The chief had put the three detectives on rotation so they could make sure Andrew wasn’t doing anything stupid like,

“You’re supposed to tell me to grab the yogurt,” Andrew jumped at the sound of Garrett’s voice behind him, “Not get up and get the yogurt for yourself.”

Garrett leaned against the doorframe to Andrew’s kitchen in just his shorts as Andrew turned around, a spoon hanging out of his mouth. He grabbed the spoon and placed it back in the cup of yogurt. 

“You were sleeping.” He said, like it was an obvious excuse. Garrett sighed and pushed himself off the doorframe, moving to grab the yogurt cup out Andrew’s hands and take his own bite. 

“Hey!” Andrew frowned as Garrett threw away the cup and placed the spoon in the sink. 

“Back to bed, you’re not supposed to get up.” Garrett grabbed his shoulders and pushed, very lightly, in the direction of Andrew’s bed. Andrew groaned,

“But that’s boring!”

Garrett laughed, sitting back down in the big armchair that he had woken up in only to find that Andrew’s bed was empty, “Then, how about you tell me where you learned to hold a gun, or where you learned to shoot like that, or where you learned to pick up on sounds like a man crawling on a metal beam?”

Andrew had the decency to look sheepish as his hand came to scratch the back of his neck. Garrett focused on the fact that his hands were a lot redder than his face and he frowned. He then took notice of the fact that Andrew’s hands were shaking at his side as he had yet to crawl into bed. 

“Andrew?” He stood up from the chair. He made Andrew sit on the bed before placing his hand on the shorter man’s forehead. Andrew groaned and closed his eyes, leaning into the cool touch that was much colder than his forehead’s burning temperature. 

“That’s not good,” Garrett muttered to himself. 


End file.
